Fifteen Years Later
by JennyLynn87
Summary: It's been fifteen years since iCarly ended. The gang went their own way. What happened to Sam and Freddie? And who is this mysterious girl who showed up on Sam's doorstep? All will be revealed in time.
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: This is my first iCarly fic. It just kinda popped into my head one day when reading a Seddie story. I always see these stories about Sam getting pregnant as a teenager and her and Freddie give the baby up for adoption. It was a story like this I was reading when this popped into my head. This chapter is short, but the others will be longer. Enjoy! *

*Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Nor do I own Carly, Sam or Freddie. They belong to the great Dan Schneider. The only things I own are the plot, my character Catlin and my very adorable kitty cat who is trying to help me write this, though he doesn't realize him laying on the keyboard or in front of the monitor doesn't help me.*

Chapter One

Thirty-two year old Samantha Puckett buzzed about her house early one Saturday morning, going about her usual morning routine. It was a busy day in the hustle and bustle of her life. Sam was a very powerful chef and owned her own restaurant in Seattle. After iCarly had ended when they were seventeen, the three went their separate ways. Sam never knew what happened to Freddie. They fell out of touch. Carly still kept up with him, but Sam didn't want to know. She had closed that chapter of her life. Her and Carly still talked everyday. She almost envied her best friend. Carly was married and had two very adorable kids. Sam wished she had that in her life.

'Well you would have if you hadn't broken up with-'

'Shut up!' she mentally yelled at herself. 'I'm done with that part of my life and have been for over a decade.'

Sam slipped on her shoes, grabbed her jacket and purse, and headed out the door. She was stopped short, however, when she saw the fifteen year old girl standing on her porch. The girl was about Sam's height with light brown curly hair.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked up at Sam. "Are you Samantha Puckett?"

"It's Sam, but, yea, that's me. Now who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Puckett. My name is Catlin Reynolds. I live in California. My mother and father gave me your name and I was able to locate your address."

"Okay. That answers those questions. Now onto the most important one. What are you doing on my doorstep at nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?"

"I-I think you're my mother, Ms. Puckett."

* *gasp* cliffhanger. I'm not to big on these so don't get used to it. I hate when authors leave a cliffhanger and then take FOREVER to update. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter done and up. I have quite a bit of it done now. I'll try to have the next chapter up asap. Remember to read and review. Try to be as nice as you can. I know I'm not the best writer. I am pretty good with the spelling but my grammar sucks. *


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: Here's chapter two. I'm trying my hardest to get some of the chapters done, but it's really difficult right now. I have so much stuff to do around my apartment that it seems never ending. I'm very happy with this story so far. It's turning out just the way i wanted. So, without further ado, here's the next part.*

*Dislcaimer: I don't own iCarly. That belongs to Dan Schneider. If I owned it, Sam and Freddie would have already been together and iSaved Your Life NEVER would have happened. At least the ending half of it.

Chapter Two

"Emily? You're my little Emily?"

The girl looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Fifteen years ago, I had a little girl who I put up for adoption. My boyfriend at the time, and her father, named her Emily."

"I don't know if that's me or not. But my parents had a folder full of my adoption information, including my real parents names. Well, at least yours. My father's name wasn't listed. All is said was that my mother's name was Samantha Joy Puckett and I was born at a hospital here in Seattle."

"Oh my goodness gracious." Sam stood up. "Come with me." She walked back into her house. After sitting her stuff back down, she rummaged around in a closet and came out with a photo album. "Ah ha!" She walked towards the couch and sat down. She motioned the seat next to her. "Well, sit down."

Catlin sat down next to Sam on the couch. "What's this?"

Sam looked at the album and smiled. "This is from when I was younger. In it, I have pictures of my best friend, Carly, and another friend of mine. I happen to have in here a picture of me when I gave birth to my daughter."

"Oh, I see."

Sam rummaged through the pages until she came across the picture in question. "Now is it safe to assume that you have a picture of yourself as a baby to show me as proof that you are who you say you are?"

"Oh, yes. Of course!" She stopped for a minute then let out a gasp. "My bag!" She darted out of the house and returned only seconds later with a purple backpack in her hands. She sat back down next to Sam and after rummaging through it, brought out a photo album of her own. She handed it to Sam, who opened it.

The first picture was much like the one Sam held, only a different woman was in the picture. But there was no mistaking the baby. That was her Emily. It was obvious with how much she looked like her father. Sam looked up at Catlin with tears in her eyes. "You are! There is no mistaking it. You are my Emily." Out of instinct, she pulled the young girl into her arms.

After getting over the initial shock, Catlin hugged her back. She couldn't believe it. After finding out at the age of ten that she was adopted, she had finally found her birth mother. She pulled away from Sam. "I have a few questions for you."

Sam wiped her eyes. "Go ahead."

"First off, why did you give me up?"

"You have to understand. It's not that I didn't want you, cause I did. I wanted you more than anything. But I was only seventeen at the time I had you. I couldn't take care of myself let alone a baby. I figured if I put you up for adoption, then you would have a better chance at the life I never had."

"Oh. Next question. Who's my father?"

Sam closed her eyes in pain. She knew that was going to come up. "Your father was someone very special to me. He was one of my very best friends. If it hadn't been for him and Carly, I would have lost my mind. You have to understand, talking about him pains me in many ways. You see not long after you were born, we broke up. He couldn't handle looking at me after I had made the decision to give you up. He loved you from the moment that I found out I was pregnant with you."

"What-what's his name?"

"His name is Freddie. Freddie Benson."

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Of course I do." She flipped the page of her photo album back one. She held it out for Catlin to see. It was almost identical to the first one she showed her, but this time Freddie was in it. He had his arms around both Sam and her and had a big grin on his face. Sam remembered when it was taken.

* Sam laid curled up in the bed, her sweat drenched hair plastered to her forehead. The doctors had her little girl and were weighing her and checking her over, making sure everything was okay. Freddie sat next to her and had her hand in his. He had a big grin on his face. It had been there ever since they had heard their daughter's cries. He kept kissing her hand.

Sam glanced at him to see him look at her with that ever-present goofy grin. He pushed her hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Sam. Thank you for giving me the greatest present in the world."

"I love you, too. Freddie?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember what we talked about, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"We have to do what is right for her. We have to give her a better life than we can give her right now." "I know, Sam."

One of the nurses walked over with their daughter in her arms. "Miss Puckett, would you like to hold your daughter?"

"N-"

"Yes!" Freddie interrupted her. "Yes, she would. And so would I."

The nurse handed her to Freddie. "Here you are, sir. Do you guys have a name for her yet?"

Freddie looked up at her and grinned. "Emily. Emily Joy Benson."

Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes as he handed the baby to her. "Freddie, why are you doing this to me? This is just going to make it harder for me to give her up."

"I know, but you need to at least hold her. I still want some pictures to remember her with. What if she comes looking for us someday? We need proof that she's really ours."

Sam sniffled. "Fine." She looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms and felt her heart swell with pride. "Hi, Emily. I'm your mommy. I want you to understand that even though you are going to a better home, I do love you. I love you with all my heart and so does your daddy."

Freddie leaned down next to them. He gently smoothed back the little hair she had on her head and kissed it. "I sure do. I love you very much, Emily, and I will until the day I die."

"Would you like a picture of you three?" The nurse who brought her over to them asked.

"Sure." Freddie handed her the camera.

"Smile."

Sam and Freddie both looked up and smiled. The nurse snapped the picture and smiled at the image of the new family. *

"Freddie was my best friend in the whole world. He was never happier than when you were born."

"Do you know where he is now? Can I meet him?" Catlin was in awe. She was the spitting image of him. All but her eyes. He had dark brown eyes and hers were a vibrant blue.

"I don't know. I haven't kept in contact with him since we split up. But I can get a hold of Carly and she can give me his number."

Catlin looked at her, pleadingly. "Would you? I know this is so much of me to ask of you but I would really appreciate it."

Sam smiled at her and smoothed her hair back from her face. It kept falling in her eyes just like Sam's did when she was Catlin's age. "Sure, sweetie."

"Thanks, Miss Puckett."

"Please, Catlin, call me Sam."

"A-Alright, S-Sam. Thank you."

"Anytime. You are my daughter, after all."

Sam stood up and picked up the phone. She dialed Carly's number. After a few rings, Carly picked up.

"Hey, Carls. It's Sam."

"Sam? Why aren't you at work?"

"Long story. I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I need Freddie's number."

*Remember to review please. I have almost 200 hits on this story but only 2 reviews. Though I am happy with the fact that some people have already added it to their Favorites and story alerts. The more you review, the faster I'll try to update.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*A/N: So sorry for the delay. So much is going on in my life right now with Thanksgiving and Christmas quickly approaching. I'm trying my hardest to work on this story, but I'm not to sure how fast I'll be able to get it done. I'm slowly losing inspiration to write this because I have so few reviews, but I know that come Friday I'll definitely have the inspiration. Who else is looking forward to iStart A Fan war? I've been waiting since it's announcement. Yay! Anyway, on with the story.*

"You need what?"

"I told you it's a long story. I'll explain it to you later. I need to talk to him, Carls."

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yea. I'm sure."

Carly sighed. "Alright."

Sam scribbled down the number Carly gave her and, after promising to call her later to explain, Sam hung up. She came and sat back down next to Catlin with her phone and the piece of paper clutched in her hand. She could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She hadn't spoken to Freddie in fourteen and a half years. Would he even want to talk to her? Would he still resent her? Heck, would he even remember her?

Catlin laid a hand on her arm, making her jump. "Are you alright, Sam?"

"Yea. I'm fine, sweetie. Just trying to get up the nerve to call him."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, it is. We ended on pretty bad terms, even though we had promised each other that no matter what happened we would remain friends."

Catlin's face fell. "Oh. If it's that hard then don't worry about it."

"No. Catlin, honey, I need to do this. I need to talk to him and apologize. It's been fourteen and a half years since we last spoke. It's time to get over this."

Sam took a deep breath and dialed the number. After about five rings, just as Sam was about to give up, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Sam felt her heart constrict at that one word. It wasn't Freddie's deep, masculine voice that answered the phone. It was a woman's.

"Hello?"

"I-I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number. I was looking for Freddie Benson."

"This is his residence. Mr. Benson is out right now. I'm the maid. Can I take a message?"

"Is there a number I can reach him on? It's kind of important."

"Yes. He has his cell phone with him. One moment."

Sam heard some paper shuffling and then the woman came back on the line. She gave Sam his cell number and hung up.

Sam dialed the number in her phone, knowing this time she would be getting Freddie and silently asking herself if she was ready for this. After a slight nudge from Catlin, she dialed the last number and put the phone to her ear. This time when the phone was picked up, she felt her knees weaken at the voice.

"Freddie Benson, here."

Sam didn't say anything for a minute or two, trying to find the right words.

"Hello? Is someone there? If you're selling something, I'm not interested."

"Hi, Freddie."

She heard something fall and then heard a curse from Freddie. His shocked voice came back on the phone. "Sam?"

Sam lightly laughed. "After all this time, you still recognize my voice."

"How can I not? I spent enough time listening to it." She could hear the smile in his voice. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to talk."

"You haven't spoken to me in almost fifteen years and call me out of the blue to tell me we need to talk. What the hell, Sam?"

"You know, you never use to curse like this."

"That's cause some blonde-headed demon corrupted me. Don't change the subject, Sam. What's going on?"

"I told you. We need to talk."

"So, talk."

"No, Freddie. In person. Face to face."

She heard him curse again.

"What do you keep doing?"

"Burning myself. Where do you even live, Sam?"

"Seattle. Not to far from Bushwell Plaza."

"Well, well. Lucky for you."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause I'm at Bushwell Plaza right now."

"What are you doing there?"

"Helping my mom with something. Which is why I'm burning my damn hand."

"Freddie!"

Sam laughed as she heard Marissa Benson's shocked voice yell at her only child.

"Mom, knock it off. I'm over thirty. Get over it. Look, Sam, give me your address and I'll be there as soon as I'm done here."

"Alright." She rattled off her address to him and they hung up.

"So? Is he coming?"

Sam laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes, sweetie. He is. Be patient."

"So what's he like, Sam?"

"I couldn't tell you now, but when we were kids he was the biggest dork in the world."

"I don't get it."

Sam snapped her fingers. "I know. I have copies of iCarly around here somewhere."

"iCarly?"

Sam once more had her head buried in the closet as she rummaged around. "A web show Carly, Freddie and I did. It was really popular at the time. Ah ha!" She emerged triumphant with a DVD in her hand.

She stuck it in the DVD player and plopped down on the couch next to Catlin. She hit play on the remote and next thing she saw was a thirteen year old Carly.

Carly: "I'm Carly."

Sam: "And I'm Sam."

Both: "And this is iCarly."

For almost a half an hour, they sat there and watched old episodes of iCarly. Catlin thought it was absolutely hilarious, especially the way Sam and Freddie acted.

At the end of the wedgie bounce episode, there was a knock on the front door. Sam shut the TV off and then stiffened. She turned and looked at Catlin.

"He's here."

Catlin sat up straight. "D-Do I look alright, Sam?"

"You look fine, honey. He won't care. He'll only care that he'll get to see you."

"Alright."

She got up and went to answer the door. She opened the door and felt her heart start to pound. There in front of her stood the one person that could make her lose her mind. The one and only Freddie Benson.

"Freddie."

A huge grin broke out on Freddie's face. "Hi, Sam. You look amazing as always."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, Casanova. Enough flattery. Get in here already."

Freddie walked past her into the house. "So what's this all about, Sam? I'm still really confused."

She sighed. "Follow me."

He followed her into the living room. In there, on the couch, sat a brunette who seemed familiar to him though he knew he had never met her. "Who's this?"

"This is Catlin Reynolds. Catlin, this is Freddie Benson."

"H-Hi, Mr. Benson."

"Hi, Catlin and please call me Freddie."

"Okay, Freddie." Catlin could feel her face heat up in embarrassment upon setting eyes on him.

Freddie looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised. "This doesn't answer my question, Sam."

"Freddie, this is-"

Catlin interrupted her. "Mr. Benson, I'm your daughter."

*A/N: Dun dun dun! Freddie is back! What did you think? Please review! I have so many hits but so few reviews. Please and thank you. *


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N: So sorry for the late update. It's been crazy with the holidays. Plus, I've been trying to plan my cousin's baby shower that is this weekend. I feel like crawling into a dark cave and sleeping for weeks. I wanna thank those who gave me the inspiring comments. They were wonderfully uplifting. I especially wanna thank one reviewer in particular. Thank you to Coyote Laughs for the wonderful words. I'm so glad to know that you love my story that much. Your words are the ones that helped me get back on track for this story. I hope I can continue to impress you with this story. I wanted to let everyone know that this isn't going to be a very long story. Only about ten chapters or so. Not fully positive on the length. I have it all planned out in my head, but the problem is getting it to how I want the story to get to and how I want it to end. So wish me luck. On with the story.*

Chapter Four

"What? That's impossible. I don't have a daughter."

Catlin's face fell and Sam got angry. "Yes, you do, Freddie. She's fifteen years old. Think back, dork, and you will remember. And if you can't I have a picture that will make you."

"Sam, I'm telling you. I don't have a daughter. I think I would remember if- I- did." He saw the look on Catlin's face and noticed her bright blue eyes, Sam's eyes. "Oh my God."

"Do you remember now, nerd?"

"First off, quit with the names. Second off, Emily?"

"Yes, Freddie, Emily."

"I can't believe I forgot about her." He turned to Catlin. "I'm sorry, Catlin. I pretty much blocked out that part of my life. It was very painful for me."

"Then how did you remember about me, Mr.- I mean, Freddie?"

He smiled at her. "Your eyes."

Catlin looked at him confused. "My eyes? What do my eyes have to do with it?"

"Easy. I would remember those eyes anywhere."

"I don't understand."

"You have your mothers' eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Sam walked over and looked closely at Catlin. "Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"Exactly, Sam. You can't misplace those eyes."

Sam glared at him. "Shut up, Freddie."

"I still don't get why you called me over here, Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Because, Fredward, Catlin wanted to meet you."

"But what are you doing here in the first place, Catlin?"

Sam turned to look at the girl in question. "That's a good question. Why are you here, Catlin?"

"I told you. I wanted to find my birth parents."

"But what about your parents? Do they know where you are at?"

Catlin dropped her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "N-No."

Sam sat down on the couch in shock. "You ran away from home?"

"Not exactly." She sat down next to her and kept her head down.

Freddie sat down on the chair next to the couch. "Well explain it to us. Your parents don't know where you are but you didn't run away from home?"

Catlin looked up at Freddie and he saw tears in her eyes. "It's a long story and a painful one at that."

Sam laid her hand on Catlin's arm. "Tell us, honey. You can tell us anything."

"Well, it's like this."

* "Catlin! It's time to get up." A pretty brunette woman flitted around her kitchen. Alexandra Reynolds was a typical mother and wife. She kept her home in immaculate shape even with an out of control teenage daughter.

"Catlin Marie Reynolds! If you don't get up right now you're going to be late for tryouts."

She stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting from a reply from her fifteen year old daughter. After a few minutes without a reply, she let out a frustrated breath and headed up the stairs to wake her up. When she got to her daughters door, not a sound was heard. That was odd in this house. She didn't even hear the sounds of Catlin's snores, as light as they were.

"Catlin?" Alexandra knocked on the door. She turned the knob and the door swung inward. She looked around the room. Everything was fine, but her daughter was no where to be found. She wasn't even in her bed.

"God damn it. Not again," she muttered to herself as she turned to go back down stairs. "Jeffery! She's gone again."

Her husband came out of his study as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Where to this time?"

"I don't know. Probably to that little hoodlum she hangs out with. What are we going to do with her?"

"Don't worry, dear. We'll set her straight. Should we go get her?"

"Yea. Let me get my purse."

Ten minutes later they were out of the house and on the way to Catlin's best friends house. Jeffery Reynolds parked the car and his wife got out and went to the front door.

Knocking lightly, she waited for Daniel's mother to answer the door. It swung open to reveal not his mother but Daniel himself. She smiled sweetly at him. "Danny, is Catlin here?"

"No, Mrs. Reynolds. I haven't seen Catlin since the last time you came to get her."

The smile dropped off her face. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, ma'am. Is she gone again?"

"Yea. You don't know where she could possibly be?"

"No, ma'am, I don't. I haven't talked to her for a few days. I'm sorry I can't be of any help. Did you try Leyton's? She may have gone there."

"Alright. I'll check there. Thank you. If you here from her let me know. Have her call me."

"Yes, ma'am, I will."

Alexandra went back to the car. Jeffery looked at her when she got back in the car. "Well?"

"She's not here. Danny said to try Leyton's place. You know how close her and Leyton are."

"Alright. We'll try there."

They headed across town to where Catlin's other best friend lived. It wasn't in a very good neighborhood, but her and Catlin were two peas in a pod. Usually if she wasn't with Danny, then she was with Leyton.

Jeffery pulled up to the house and Alexandra, once again, went to knock on the door. Leyton's mother, Jennifer, answered the door. She smiled at Alexandra.

"What can I do for you?"

"Is Catlin here? We can't find her again and she's not with Danny as usual."

"Yea. She's upstairs with Leyton. Come on in and I'll get the girls for you."

"Thank you." She stepped into the house and waited while Jennifer ran up to get her daughter.

The girls both came downstairs. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Catlin gave her mother a confused but innocent look.

"I could ask you that same question, young lady. Do you know that this is the fourth time this month that you've taken off from the house without letting me or your father know? I almost had a heart attack when I noticed you weren't in your room this morning. You need to stop this, Catlin. Now get your stuff. We are going home."

Catlin dropped her head. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Leyt."

"It's cool."

Catlin headed back up to grab her stuff.

"Mrs. Reynolds, I'm sorry. I didn't know that she had run off again. She told me that you knew."

"It's alright, Leyton. It's not your fault."

Catlin came back down with her stuff and followed her mother out the door. She turned back to her friend. "I'll see you Monday at school, Leyt."

"See ya."

Alexandra and Catlin climbed into the car. Jeffery turned around to his daughter. "This is the last straw, Catlin Marie. I'm tired of this. You are fifteen years old. It's time to be a little mature."

"Dad, can we not do this right now? Let's just go home and I'll take my punishment there."

He started the car and they headed home. Jeffery ranted to Catlin the whole time about how she was irresponsible and need to take some kind of responsibility for the way she acted. He never saw the car until it was to late. *

Catlin had tears flowing down her face. "I woke up in the hospital and immediately asked the nurse where my mom and dad were. It turns out the car that hit us was driven by a drunk driver. It hit on my mom's side and killed her and my dad instantly." A sob escaped Catlin's mouth. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. In their will, it read that if anything was to happen to them that I was to come find you. See, I have known since I was ten that I was adopted, but Mom and Dad didn't want me to find you till I was of age. So here I am."

Sam ran her hand over Catlin's back to try to calm her down. "How long ago was this?"

"A month ago."

"So why did it take you so long to find us?" Freddie gently laid his hand on her arm.

"Well, first I had to plan their funeral and then it took me a while to locate Sam."

Freddie moved and sat on the other side of Catlin. He put his arm around her shoulders and, together, him and Sam hugged her to let her get the tears out. After she finally calmed down, Freddie and Sam excused themselves to the kitchen to talk.

Sam leaned against the island that Freddie was seated at. "So?"

"What are we going to do, Sam?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you did."

Freddie groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "We have our fifteen year old daughter that we gave up for adoption sitting in your living room and she just told us her adoptive parents died a month ago. How did my life get so complicated? It was so normal. I got up, I got dressed for work, I ate, I went to work, I came home, I ate, I went to bed. Simple. Then you come back into my life and, boom, complicated once more."

"Gee, thanks. Why is this all my fault?"

Freddie sighed. "I didn't say it was, Sam. I'm just trying to figure out what we're going to do."

Sam growled in frustration. "I need food."

*A/N: Haha. Same old Sam. Let me know what you think of it. Click that little button that says review and make me a very happy person. If you make me happy enough, I might try to get the next one out sooner and might even do a little dance for you. ;D *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

*A/N: Sorry for the long wait. So much has been going on. My cousin that I was planning the baby shower for had her baby the day before the shower. I'm so happy for her and looking forward to Saturday when I get to meet him. I tried so hard to get this done. This is my Christmas gift to all of you, my loyal readers. So before I start to drone on, on with the chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review!*

Freddie laughed at her. "Same old Sam. When all else goes wrong, eat."

"Listen, dork, it may have been fourteen and a half years since we've last been around each other, but I'm still me. I won't hesitate to break your leg if I have to."

"You know what? You will never grow up. You still act like you are sixteen years old. Act your age for once and I would treat you like an adult."

"W-What's going on?"

They both turned to see Catlin standing there with a worried expression on her face. Freddie lowered his head onto his arms and let Sam do the talking.

"Nothing, sweetie. Freddie and I are just joking around."

"It didn't sound like it to me. It sounded like you guys were arguing. Don't argue on the account of me." She looked at them and bit her lower lip as tears filled her eyes.

Freddie jumped up and pulled her into his arms. "We aren't. One thing you need to know about Sam and I is that we fight all the time. It's always all in good fun, but we still do."

"Oh. Okay."

Freddie pulled back and looked at her. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"You mean where I am going to live?"

"Yes. Where are you wanting to live, Catlin?"

"If possible, c-can I stay here with you, Sam?"

"Well, of course you can." Sam walked over to Catlin and hugged her. "Sweetie, you are always welcome here."

"Thank you. I'm kind of tired." "I'll show you to your room and let you rest. You must be exhausted." Sam walked out of the kitchen with Catlin following behind after she gave Freddie a hug.

Freddie sat back down at the island and sighed. What were they going to do? Everything seemed so simple in his life until all this. Catlin showing up had thrown Sam back into his life and had thrown him for a loop. Everything he had felt for Sam when they were kids came rushing back to him. What was he going to do about her?

"Well, she's resting. I can't imagine what the poor girl has gone through this past month." She sat on the stool next to Freddie.

"Yeah. I know." He turned and looked at Sam. "How you been, Sam?"

"Truthfully, I don't really know."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "How can you not know?"

"Since you went out of my life, I just survived. I did what I had to. I never really lived."

"I know. Look, Sam, I'm sorry for the way I acted. We had made a promise to each other and I broke that promise. I've missed you, Sam. I never really realized how much I would miss you until you were no longer a part of my life." He covered her hand with his.

She entwined their fingers and smiled at him. "I've missed you, too, Freddie. Life was boring without you to pick on."

Freddie chuckled lightly and squeezed her hand. "Really, how have you been?"

Sam shrugged. "Living. Got my culinary degree and now I own my own restaurant."

"Please don't tell me-"

"No. I got over that idea. It's just a normal restaurant. No killing your food."

"Thank God. I always knew you would go on to do great things, Sam."

"Thanks. So how have you been?"

"Good. Working for the Pear company. Doing good, but, just like you, surviving. Not really living. What are we really going to do about Catlin, Sam? How do we know she's telling us the truth?"

"I don't really know. I suppose we should take her back and talk with her parents' lawyer. Get a blood test done to determine if she really is ours. If it turns out she is, we'll figure it out from there."

"I guess that will work. Do you think she is Emily?"

"From looking at her and looking at her pictures she brought, yes. I think she is."

"Sam, I don't want you getting your hopes up in case she isn't."

"I know."

They sat there and caught up for hours while Catlin slept. Around three, Catlin came into the living room where they sat. Sam smiled at her and motioned for her to come sit in between her and Freddie. Catlin sat down and Sam put her arm around her.

"You feel better?"

Catlin yawned. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Catlin, we need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"You understand that, as much as Sam and I want you here, we have to take you back to your home right?"

She sighed in defeat. "Yeah. I figured you would want to do that."

"We want you to take us to your parents' lawyer. I want to read over their will and if it really says what you said it does then we are going to have a DNA test done to determine if you really are our daughter. If it turns out to be true, then we will decide what to do from there. You understand why we need to do this right?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. You don't believe me."

"No, Catlin. Honey, it's not that. We believe you. It's just that we wanna be 100% positive that you really are our daughter."

"When would you wanna take me back?"

Freddie looked at Sam. She shrugged her shoulders at him. "Preferably, as soon as possible. Where did you grow up at?"

"Sacramento, California."

"Alright. That's about 12 hours from here. So why don't we stay here for the night and we will leave first thing in the morning?"

Catlin hung her head and sighed. "Alright."

For the rest of that night, Sam and Freddie got to know Catlin. Freddie ended up staying at Sam's that night. First thing the next morning, they got ready to head to California. Catlin sat curled up in the backseat while Sam and Freddie sat up front. Sam, of course, was the one driving.

After being in a car all day long, they finally made it to their destination. It was six at night and luckily, Catlin's parents' lawyer was still at his office.

Jeffery Davis sat at his desk trying to finish up his days work when he heard the sound of the door open. He looked up and big grin broke out on his face. "Catlin! How are you, sweetheart?" He walked around his desk and hugged her.

"Hey, Jeff. I'm holding up. I have a favor to ask you."

He noticed the two people behind her. "Who is this?"

"That's part of it. We need to look over my parents' will. This is Sam and Freddie."

"Sam? Sam Puckett?"

"Yeah. How do you know me?"

"Your name is listed in the Reynolds' will."

"We're wanting to look over it for our own benefit."

"You want to see if Catlin really is your daughter, don't you?"

Freddie spoke up. "Yes. And if she is we want to do a DNA test to determine if it's true."

"Understandable." He walked around his desk and pulled out a folder from the cabinet. He handed it to Freddie.

Freddie opened it and scanned it. He sighed. "It's really there, Sam."

Sam took the paper from him and scanned it. "Now all we need is to have a DNA test done."

Jeffery spoke up. "I know someone who can do that for you and have the results within an hour."

"Could you really?"

"Yea. Let me just give him a call."

While he was on the phone, Sam looked at Catlin. She had been quiet the entire time. "You okay, honey?"

"W-What if it turns out I'm really not your daughter?" The fear was evident in her voice.

*How was it? REVIEW! It makes me happy. Merry Christmas to all of you! Also Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa for those of you who celebrate those.*


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait. So much has gone on. My husband was laid off on New Year's Eve after a freak storm we had. He's been on the computer since and it's easier to not fight him for the computer. But no worries. For now I have my own computer and I can update whenever. There will only be around three or four more chapters after this. I am already working on chapter seven so I'm not absolutely sure how many there are left. But don't fret. I will finish this story. It's just that I'm slowly losing interest in writing it. Enough of my ramblings, on with the story.*

Chapter Six

Sam hugged Catlin to her. "It will all be okay, honey."

Catlin sniffed. "How do you know that?"

Sam pulled back and looked down at her. "Because in my heart, I know you are my daughter. You have the picture of you from when your parents adopted you and in it you look just like my Emily. Plus, you are the perfect combination of me and Freddie."

Catlin looked at the older woman with tear filled eyes. "You mean it?"

Freddie laid his hand on her shoulder. "Of course she does. Sam Puckett doesn't say anything unless she means it. If Sam thinks you are Emily, then you are Emily. The only reason we want the DNA test is to be 100% positive. I agree with Sam, though. I know in my heart that you are our daughter."

Catlin smiled at the two of them. "Thanks, you guys. It really means a lot to me to know that you really believe that strongly in me. I've always wanted to know who my birth parents were and now that I might, it makes me feel like I'm home. I never truly belonged in my house. I was different from my parents and never understood why until I was told that I was adopted. It all made sense after that. I knew I was different because I had to have been like my birth parents. I hope that the test comes back that I am yours."

Sam hugged her tightly. "So do I, sweetie."

"So do _we_, Catlin." Freddie smiled down at her and Sam.

Sam looked at him in shock. She felt her heart swell with something that she thought was long dead, but obviously it isn't. She thought that after all the years since her and Freddie broke up that the love she had for him was gone. But looking at the man in front of her, she could feel it coming back full force. She lightly smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and Catlin.

Jeffery came back in and smiled broadly at them. "Well, my guy said that he'll do it. He's only ten minutes away. We'll do the mouth swabs and I'll take it to him. I'll give you a call with the results."

Sam smiled at him. "Thank you for doing this for us on such a short notice."

Jeffery merely shook his head. "It's my pleasure. I would do anything for Catlin. Jeff and Aly were my best friends. I was completely heartbroken when I learned of their death. Once I heard that Catlin had been in the car with them, I swear my heart beat stopped. When I learned that Catlin was alive, I immediately talked to my wife about taking her in. Then I read Jeff and Aly's will that stated if anything were to happen to them that Catlin was to find her birth parents and live with them. They knew she was unhappy in their home. They gave her everything they could but they couldn't take away her discomfort. They knew that she knew something was wrong when she was little. They could see the way they always looked at her."

"How did they come about telling her she was adopted?" Freddie asked.

"Very easily. On Catlin's tenth birthday, she looked at her mother and questioned why she had blue eyes while Aly's were green and Jeff's were brown. That was when they had to tell her the truth. I remember Aly crying to me when she told me that Catlin had finally asked a question that they had to tell her the dreaded truth. The truth that she wasn't their biological daughter."

"Oh my." The words escaped Sam's mouth in a gasp.

Jeffery clapped his hands. "Now then. Shall we get this done so you can know the full truth?"

"We shall."

"Alright. I'll need a swab from Catlin and then one from the both of you. Having both of the parents will help up the outcome."

Jeffery swabbed all three of their mouths and then smiled. "Alright. I will run this to my friend and I'll give you a call in about an hour or so."

Freddie shook his hand. "Thank you once again. This really means a lot to us."

"No problem." He smiled at Catlin. "You take care, Caty. Be sure to keep in touch if you do end up going with them. Alright?"

"Alright, Uncle Jeff." The young girl broke away from Sam and Freddie and walked up to the man and hugged him.

Once they were all settled into Freddie's car, he looked at Sam. "Where are we going to go for the night? You just want to get a hotel room for us?"

"No!" Catlin exclaimed from the backseat.

They turned to look at her. "What do you mean, Catlin?"

"Well, legally, since my parents' death, I own our house. I wouldn't want you guy's spending money on a hotel room when you can just stay in my house for the night. It would give us more time to get to know each other."

"Alright then. Direct me to your place, Catlin."

After driving for almost a half an hour, Freddie finally pulled up to Catlin's house. It was a medium sized two story house with a wraparound porch. Nothing too fancy or to poor looking. It sat almost directly on the beach.

Sam and Freddie got out of the car and stood in awe of the gorgeous house. Sam looked at the girl behind her.

"This is the house you grew up in?"

Catlin smiled shyly at her. "Yeah. This is it. I used to hate it cause I was always restricted to the house and could barely ever go to the beach. My mom and dad were so strict because I was an only child. That's why I started acting out and sneaking out of the house."

"This house is gorgeous. Your parents must have been pretty well off to afford a house on the beach."

"Well, I wouldn't really say we were rich, but we weren't poor either. I was never in want of anything. If I wanted or needed something, they got it for me. You could say they spoiled me, because, like I said, I was an only child. The closest I got to a sibling was my best friend, Leyton. Her and her mom treated me like one of the family. If me and my parents got into it, I would take off and go to either her place or my friend Danny's."

Freddie lightly chuckled making Sam glare at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Shut it, Benson."

Freddie held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say anything."

"Not yet anyway. I know what you were thinking though and I don't wanna hear it."

"What?" Catlin looked between them.

"The reason what you told us was so funny was cause Sam was the exact same way when she was your age. Whenever her and her mom would get into it, she would lock herself in her room and sneak out the window. Usually she would go to Carly's, but once we started dating she ended up at my place."

"I see. So when do I get to meet this Carly?"

Sam squeezed Catlin's shoulders. "As soon as we get back to Seattle."

Catlin beamed at her. "Well, let me show you the house."

Catlin ducked back into the car and grabbed her bag. She then proceeded to lead Freddie and Sam to the house. Behind her, Freddie and Sam were whispering to each other.

"I really wish you wouldn't get her hopes up, Sam. What if it turns out she's not Emily?"

Sam glanced at Catlin before turning back to Freddie. "But she is. Can't you just tell? I don't mean just by her looks. I feel it in my heart that she is her. Call it mother's intuition."

Freddie sighed as Catlin dug in her bag for her key. "I know you want to believe it, Sam, but you don't know that she is our Emily. We won't know until the lawyer calls us."

"God dammit, Freddie, don't you want to believe that she is Emily? Or do you really just not care that much?" Sam hissed at him.

"Not care? Of course I care. Did you forget how much losing her hurt me? How I stopped talking to you? How it ruined us and drove a huge wedge between us? I want just as much, if not more, than you for her to be our daughter. But don't go getting her hopes up until we know the truth."

"Sam? Freddie? Is everything okay?"

They broke eye contact and looked at Catlin. Sam smiled at her and walked up to her and away from the source of her anger. Why did he have to bring up what the adoption did to them? She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart the moment he said that to her. Sam wrapped her arm around Catlin.

"Of course it is, sweetie. Now, show us this wonderful house of yours."

Catlin led them on a tour of the house. Sam was in awe of the place the girl had grown up in. If she really was Emily, then they had done the right thing by giving her up. They had given her a better life like she had wanted her daughter to have.

Catlin was showing Sam her bedroom, when Freddie's phone rang. He excused himself to talk while Sam looked around the room. It was much like Sam's own room had been growing up. It even looked like they had the same taste in music. Sam's eye caught a poster on the wall above her bed that had her staring at the girl next to her in shock.

"Cuttlefish? You like Cuttlefish?"

"Like them? I love them. For my fifteenth birthday, my mom and dad bought tickets for me, Leyton and Danny to go. They are one of the best bands ever."

Sam looked at her and laughed. "Oh, the irony. If you aren't Emily, then this is just a weird coincidence."

"Why?"

"Carly and I loved Cuttlefish growing up. They were our favorite band. I had bought tickets for Carly and I, which ended up with us getting into a huge fight that almost ruined our friendship."

"Why would you guys fight if you bought tickets for the both of you?"

"Well, you see Carly-"

"Sam!"

Sam turned to see Freddie standing there with his phone in his hand. "What?"

"That was the lawyer. The results are in."

*Dun, dun, dun. What do you think the results are? I know, but I'm not telling. Haha. I'm evil, I know. Don't worry. The next chapter will be posted by the end of the week for sure. Review and let me know what you think. Tell me your opinion. Is Catlin their daughter or is it all a big coincidence? Click that button and leave me a review. I might just have a big present for you if you do. ;)*


	7. Chapter 7

*A/N: Well here it is. The truth is finally revealed, plus another look into Sam and Freddie's past. Read and Review!*

Chapter Seven

Sam's eyes widened in shock. She gulped and looked into Freddie's eyes which always told her the truth no matter what.

"What did Uncle Jeff say, Freddie?"

Freddie turned his eyes on the fifteen year old looking at him with pleading, innocent eyes. He looked up and locked eyes with Sam. "It's positive."

A sob escaped Sam's mouth. She hurried across the room and threw her arms around Freddie. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed as his arms came around her waist. He held her tight to him and let her cry. It was obvious that she had been worried and had held it in instead of telling him her worries. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, still the same after all these years. He smelled her Pantene shampoo and her lavender body wash, but under all that was the scent of Sam. Her scent had been like a drug to him when they were dating. He always sat by her so her scent could envelop him.

Sam pulled slightly away from Freddie with a smile on her face and tears still falling from her eyes. "She's really her? She's really ours?"

Freddie moved his hands to cup Sam's face. "She's ours. She's Emily. Our girl has come back to us, Sam."

Sam smiled and the next thing she knew, Freddie leaned down and kissed her. He took her breath away, as he always had. Her eyes were wide in shock for a second before they drifted shut and she returned his kiss. She lightly gripped his forearms as his mouth worked against hers.

Freddie couldn't believe he had done that. She just looked so intoxicating that he couldn't help himself. When she didn't immediately kiss him back, he thought he would be dead. But then he felt Sam's lips press against his as she returned his kiss. Could it be that, even after all these years, she still loved him as he did her?

Finally, after about five minutes, breath became necessary and Sam pulled away from Freddie. She rested her forehead against his as she caught her breath. Her eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head and caught him looking at her. She smiled at him as he wiped the tears, which had kept falling, from her face. She leaned up and lightly kissed him before pulling away completely from him to look at the girl staring at them in shock.

"Catlin?"

"It's true? You're really my parents?"

Freddie turned to her. "We sure are."

Sam smiled at her and opened her arms. Catlin flew across the room to be enveloped by Sam. Sam hugged her to her and kissed her head. Freddie's arms wrapped around both of their shoulders. The three stood there and never moved, except for Sam occasionally kissing Catlin on the head or cheek, for a few minutes. Their little family had been reunited at last.

Freddie couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face later on that night, as he watched Sam and Catlin curled up together on the couch, chatting. Sam had her arm wrapped protectively around the younger girl and Catlin had her head lain on Sam's shoulder.

The three of them sat in the living room in Catlin's house. There was a medium sized fireplace that was crackling away, warming the room. They had so much to catch up on. For the moment, though, Freddie let the girls have some alone time. He walked out of the house and stood on the back porch looking out at the beach. The wind swept over him and took him back in time, to him and Sam's junior year prom. It had been a night much like this.

*The group of four laughed as they enjoyed the night air. Prom had just ended and Griffin had drove them to the nearby beach. Carly and Griffin ran ahead of Freddie and Sam, Griffin chasing after Carly and Carly's peals of laughter drifting along the water. Freddie and Sam walked along in companionable silence. Freddie had Sam's hand clutched in his. Things had been tense between them since Emily's birth. He loved Sam, he truly did, but he had been hurt by what she had done.

Sam strolled along, laughing quietly to herself as she watched Griffin catch Carly and threaten to throw her into the water. Her shrieks could be heard easily by the couple quite aways behind them. She heard Freddie sigh and pulled him to a stop. She turned to face him with concern written all over her face.

Sam lightly squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

Freddie gave her a small smile. "Nothing. Just thinking about things."

Sam kicked her heels off and pulled Freddie down in the sand with her. She leaned against him. "Tell me. You know you can always talk to me. I love you, Freddie."

Freddie lightly kissed her hair, internally cursing himself for what he was about to do. "I love you, too, Sam, and I always will."

"Then what's going on? What's wrong with you? You've been pretty quiet all night. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Do you ever think about Her?"

"Who?"

"E-Emily."

Sam visibly flinched and pulled away from him. "All the time. But it's done and over with. We gave her a life we could never give her, at least not right now. We did what was best for her."

"No, Sam. _You_ did what was best for her. You never even asked me what I wanted to do. You just showed up one day and said that you were going to put her up for adoption. I- I wanted her, Sam. She was- is- my daughter."

Sam turned to look at him. "I thought you were okay with it? The day I told you I wanted to give her up for adoption, you said it was fine. That it was my decision and you supported me in whatever I decided to do."

"I do support you, Sam, but it hurts. Everybody knows about her and every day at school people give me sympathetic looks. The three weeks you were gone from school after she was born, I had teachers coming up to me asking how we were holding up. The guidance counselor came up to me, more than once, and said if we ever needed to talk that his door is always open."

"Where is this all of the sudden coming from?"

"God, Sam. You just don't get it. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"D-Do what?"

Freddie stood up and walked a couple feet away. "This. Us."

"W-What are you saying?" Sam stood up and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She prayed that this wasn't what she dreaded it was.

"I'm-I'm saying we're over, Sam. I can't look at you without feel like my heart is breaking. I'm sorry, Sam." He turned and looked at her. She stood there in her prom dress with her hair done up and tears rolling down her face. The moon light hit her and made his breath hitch in his throat. "I'll always love you."

"Don't. Don't lie to my face. Don't pull that bullshit with me, Freddie Benson. You told me when we started dating that nothing would ever pull us apart, that you would never break up with me because you loved me too much. If you don't feel that way, then fine. Just don't stand there and lie to my goddamn face. I love you, Freddie. I gave you everything. You were my first in every way. My first kiss, my first love. For crying out loud, I gave you my virginity. But if you want to be this way then fine, leave. Just go. I don't want to see your face." She had tears pouring down her face and hurt written in her eyes.

"Sam-"

"Don't. Don't try that with me. Get out of my sight. I hate you," she hissed at him. She gathered her shoes and ran away from him. She ran past Carly and Griffin, who stopped their play and stared after her in confusion.

"Sam?" Carly looked at Griffin.

He nudged her. "Go. I'll talk to Freddie."

Carly quickly kissed him and took off after her best friend.

Griffin walked over to where Freddie stood, in shock. "Dude, what happened?"

Freddie turned and looked at Griffin. "Where's Sam?"

"She took off past us and Carly went after her. What happened, Freddie?"

"We-We broke up. She's really upset, isn't she?"

Griffin put his hand on Freddie's shoulder. "I think so."*

Freddie took a deep breath.

"Freddie?"

He turned at the voice and smiled at Sam. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "Just thinking."

Sam had a wrap around her shoulders. She pulled it tighter and walked over to him. She leaned on the railing next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Junior prom."

Sam cast her eyes down. "Oh."

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you that night. It was childish and wrong of me. I placed all the blame on you when I shouldn't have."

"It's okay. That was the past. Let's focus on now and the future."

Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled her to him. "I'm glad I have you back in my life, Sam. I really missed you."

"I missed you, too." She gripped his shirt in her hand and looked up at him.

Freddie looked at her and felt his heart pounding in his chest. He cupped her face in his other hand and smiled at her. "Sam, I-"

"Sam? Freddie?"

They pulled apart and looked at the door. "Yes, Catlin?"

She smiled at them. "What are you doing out here?"

Freddie smiled at her. "Just enjoying the night."

She walked up to them and stood in between them and looked out at the ocean. Freddie and Sam's arms came around her. The three stood on the back porch, staring out over the ocean and looking into the night sky. For the moment everything was perfect in their world. They would be leaving for Seattle the next day and, then, the real adventure would begin.

*Well, there you are. I thought this chapter came out pretty good. I'm already about halfway done with the next chapter so it should be up on time. This story is starting to wrap up. There should be about two more chapters and then an epilogue. Next chapter brings Carly into it. What will be her reaction to meeting Catlin? Will it be good or bad? Click the button and leave me what you think about this chapter. Lots of love.*


	8. Chapter 8

*A/N: Here's the new chapter. This story is slowly coming to a close. This chapter and the next will wrap it up and then there will be the epilogue which will take place about a year or so after. Hope you enjoy.*

Chapter Eight

"Sam!"

Sam laughed at the look on Freddie's face. Sam, Freddie and Catlin sat in the living room in Sam's house. They had just returned to Seattle and were relaxing before heading off to bed. Catlin had packed up most of her belongings and they had brought them with them. After they had returned to the house, Catlin had gone and put her clothes away in the room that was now hers.

Catlin had wanted to know more about Sam and Freddie's past, so Sam had put on the iCarly DVD's and was currently playing them. Currently it was the webcast that Sam had spilled Freddie's secret to the iCarly viewers.

Catlin had asked why Sam had done that and she had explained it. Apparently, Freddie didn't like her explaining that. That or he didn't like the way she had explained it.

"It's not funny, Sam. That was the worst week of my life. Well, second worst."

"I think it is. I was so mean to you back then. The look on your face is priceless though."

Freddie crossed his arms and sat back, a pout on his face. Catlin laughed at the look on his face as Sam turned back to the TV.

Finally, a few hours later, Catlin couldn't stay awake anymore.

She kissed Sam and Freddie on the cheek and headed to bed.

"Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Sam. Goodnight, Freddie."

Catlin headed up to bed. Freddie turned to Sam and beckoned her over to him. She got out of the chair and walked over and joined him on the couch.

"Sam, do you ever think about us?"

She looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if we hadn't broken up? Would we be married now? Would we have more children?"

She smiled at him. "I like to think so."

He pulled her into his lap and placed his arms around her waist. "Can I tell you something without you freaking out on me?"

"Yes. You know you can tell me anything."

"I still love you, Sam. I never stopped loving you."

Sam slipped her arms around his neck. "I still love you, too, Freddie. I've always loved you."

"Sam, do you wanna give us another shot? I would understand if you didn't, especially after what I did to you. I mean, I-"

Sam laid a finger against his mouth, quieting him. "Stop. What did I tell you in California? No more looking at the past. Live for now and for the future. I do love you, Freddie, and I do want to be with you. We will work on us. It may take time, but we will. We will work on us, but our main focus should be Catlin. Now that we have our daughter back, we need to work on building our relationship with her."

Freddie smiled at her. He noticed how much she had changed over the years. Losing Emily when they were younger had made her grow up a lot, and it made him love her even more. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Freddie."

He leaned down and kissed her. Sam kissed him back and tangled her hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across her lips and Sam opened them for him. She lightly moaned as she felt his tongue gently massaging hers. Sam broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

With that, the two headed up to bed. The next morning would bring Carly and Catlin's introduction.

The next morning, Sam awoke to sounds down in the kitchen. She could hear talking and smell coffee brewing and bacon and eggs cooking. She smiled to herself and stretched. She then slipped out of bed and threw on her robe over her nightgown. She quickly made the bed before heading downstairs. Over the years, she had grown out of her tom boyishness and actually started to take care of her appearance. It all started because she wanted to prove to Freddie that she would be fine without him, though it was a complete sham. She had been lost without him and he knew it.

She stood in the doorway to the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest and smiled at the scene in front of her. Catlin sat at the table with a glass of orange juice in front of her laughing at something Freddie was saying to her. Freddie, meanwhile, stood at the stove cooking bacon and eggs. He had a pot of coffee brewed and his cup was sitting within arm's reach of him. The sight made Sam's heart swell knowing that her little family was almost complete. Seeing Carly's reaction today would put it closer to being complete.

Catlin looked up and smiled at her. "Morning, Sam."

Freddie turned from the stove to smile at her. "Morning."

"Good morning, you two."

She walked towards Freddie to make her a cup of coffee. He stopped her and kissed her good morning.

"Morning, love."

"Good morning."

She smiled at him and proceeded in making her cup of coffee. She sat down at the table with Catlin while Freddie finished up breakfast.

He brought their plates to the table and then sat down with them. "I hope you don't mind that I made you breakfast, Sam."

"Of course not. This looks delicious, Freddie. Thank you."

"Anything for my two favorite girls."

"So, Sam, what time is Carly supposed to be here today?"

"She said sometime late morning. Knowing Carly it will be around eleven."

"Are you excited to meet her, Catlin?" Freddie took a sip of his coffee.

"Yea. I know that she is you guys' best friend and I want her to like me."

Sam laid her hand on Catlin's. "She will love you, sweetie."

The three ate breakfast in silence after that and then they all went to dress. Sam and Freddie were in Sam's bedroom. Sam had just gotten out of the shower and was in her walk-in closet getting dressed.

"What do you think Carly is going to say, Sam?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I'm scared she going to be mad at me. I mean, she knew all about Emily when I was pregnant. She knew that we gave her up for adoption. She doesn't, however, know that I stated with the adoption agency that my file was easily accessed by her if she ever wanted to find me."

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Did you put my name on the birth certificate?"

"Of course, I did."

"What about through the adoption agency?"

"No. It was after we broke up that the adoption agency contacted me. The agent said that the family that had adopted my daughter wanted to know if, when she was older, I would agree to have my file be accessed by her. I was mad at you still so when they asked me the father's name, I asked them not to put it down."

"Oh. You were really mad at me, weren't you?"

"Livid. But I was more hurt than anything else." She walked out of her closet brushing her hair.

"How long did it take before you weren't mad or hurt anymore?"

"I cooled down after about six months. Right around the time of Emily's first birthday. The hurt took longer."

"How much longer?"

"The day you apologized."

"What? You were really that hurt?"

"Yea, I was. What did you expect, Freddie? I was in love with you. I don't mean just some high school, teenage crush type love. I mean, fully and deeply in love with you. You were everything to me. You were my life."

Freddie had his head in his hands when Sam came into the room, fully dressed. She walked up and stood in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. "Freddie?"

He looked up at her with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, Sam. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, Freddie." She ran her hand through his hair and smiled down at him. "It's alright. I don't blame you."

He buried his face in her stomach and sighed again. "I just feel so guilty."

Sam cupped his face and forced him to look at her. "Don't. It's the past. It's not important. What's important is now. It's me and you and our beloved daughter."

He smiled at her and pulled her down to sit in his lap. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too."

He covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. She laced her fingers in his hair and kissed him back. Freddie rolled them over onto the bed. He lay on top of her with one hand in her hair and the other on her waist. He trailed kisses from her lips down to her neck. Sam moaned and pushed him closer when suddenly the sound of the doorbell pierced the silence. Freddie laid his forehead against hers.

"Dammit."

Sam laughed and lightly kissed him. "Dammit is right."

She pushed him off of her and stood up. She fixed her clothes and headed downstairs. The bell rang again as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!"

She opened the door and a huge grin broke out on her face. "Carly!"

"Sam!"

The brunette flung her arms around her best friend. Sam hugged her back with the grin still plastered on her face. She pulled back and looked at her. Carly had aged gracefully. Her hair hung loose around her face in shoulder length layers. She had gained a little weight courtesy of her two daughters.

Sam stepped back and let Carly in. Griffin and the girls were behind her. Griffin smiled at her and ruffled her hair. Sam scowled at him and fixed her hair before the girls flung their arms around her waist.

"Aunt Sam!"

She hugged them. "Hi, girls."

She shut the door behind them as Freddie and Catlin made their appearance downstairs. Sam grinned at them. She walked over and wrapped her arm around Freddie's waist. She turned and looked at Carly who had her mouth open in shock.

"Sam? Are you two back together?"

"Yea. We are, Carls."

"Why now? What took so long for you two to get back together? What changed after all these years?"

"I did." Catlin spoke up and Carly turned to look at her.

"Who are you?"

Catlin grinned at Sam and Freddie before looking at Carly. "I'm their daughter."

Carly's jaw dropped. "You're their what?"

*Hahaha. I love Carly. I love her reaction. Push the little button for me and I'll get the next chapter out probably on Friday. It will make me happy and you may get a cookie for it.*


	9. Chapter 9

*A/N: Soooo sorry it took me so long to update. Been kinda busy. Plus it was so nice that I had barely touched my computer. But here it is. I'm already at work on the epilogue. I promise I will have it out by the time iOMG premieres to get everyone in the Seddie mood. :D Enjoy!*

Chapter Nine

"I'm their daughter."

Carly turned and looked at her two best friends. "How? She's got to be at least fifteen. How is that possible?"

"One word, Carly. Emily."

"Emily? The baby you gave up for adoption? What does she have to do with this?"

"How old would she be now, Carly?"

"Let's see. You were sixteen when you had her, turned seventeen shortly after. You just turned thirty-two. So she would be sixteen this year, fifteen right now."

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Carly looked at the two of them in complete confusion.

"Catlin is Emily, Carly. She showed up on my doorstep on Saturday. You know, the day I called you about Freddie's number."

"That was why you said you needed to talk to him?"

"Yep."

Carly turned to Catlin. "I should have realized who you were the moment I saw you. You look just like Sam, only with brown hair instead."

"Thank you, Carly."

"Please, Catlin. If you are Sam and Freddie's daughter, you can call me Aunt Carly."

"A-Aunt Carly?"

Carly smiled at her. "Come here."

Catlin walked up to her and Carly wrapped her in a hug. "I never thought I would see the day when Sam would have a child."

"Hey!"

Carly pulled away and laughed at her best friend. "You know it's true, Sam."

Sam crossed her arms and grumbled to herself. "Doesn't mean you had to say it out loud."

Catlin laughed. She turned to the other three in the room. "Hi, I'm Catlin."

"Hi, Catlin. I'm Carly's husband, Griffin. These two cuties are our daughters, Avery and Mackenzie. Say hello, girls."

"Hello," they chorused.

Avery looked at her in confusion. "So you're Aunt Sam and Uncle Freddie's daughter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why haven't we met you before?"

"Girls, it's like this. Aunt Sam and Uncle Freddie had Catlin when they were really young. They couldn't take care of her so a nice family raised her for them."

Avery looked up at her dad. "But Aunt Sam and Uncle Freddie aren't married. I thought a baby was created when a man and a woman loved each other enough that they got married and then the baby was created?"

"Well, yes. In some cases, that's the way it happens. But sometimes, a man and a woman love each other so much that they can't wait until they marry to create a baby. That was the case with Aunt Sam and Uncle Freddie."

"Oh. Okay, Daddy." Avery smiled up at him, which made tears spring to Catlin's eyes.

Griffin patted her head and looked up at Catlin. "Sorry about that. Are you okay, Catlin?"

Catlin sniffed and blinked away the tears. "Yea. I'm fine. It's just a lot has happened recently."

"Understandable. Well, just because Carly wants you to call her Aunt doesn't mean you have to call me Uncle or anything. Just Griffin will do."

"Thanks, Griffin." Catlin smiled at him.

"Anytime, kiddo. If you ever need someone to talk to, and Sam won't do, I'm just a phone call away and so is Carly."

She smiled at him and turned to see Sam and Freddie bickering over something while Carly stood to the side and laughed. Catlin just smiled and shook her head.

"What happened now?"

Sam and Freddie turned when they heard her voice. Freddie grinned cockily at Sam. "Yeah, Sam? What happened now?"

"Freddie's just being a nerd again. That's all. The usual stuff."

Carly laughed at them. "You two will never change. Now, Catlin, why don't you tell me about yourself?" She smiled at the younger girl and sat down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her.

Catlin sat down and smiled at Carly. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, where did you grow up?"

"Just outside of Sacramento. Our house was pretty much on the beach."

"What made you come and find Sam and Freddie?"

Catlin smiled back at Sam and Freddie. "Well, the people who adopted me died in a car wreck. I was with them, but I survived. In their will my parents stated that they wanted me to come and find a Samantha Puckett."

Freddie snorted in laughter at hearing Sam called by her full first name. He was answered with a sharp jab to the ribs from Sam. He rubbed his ribs and scowled at her. She smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't help but grin as he slipped his arm around Sam's waist.

For the next few hours, they all sat around so Carly and Griffin could get to know Catlin better. After they all went out for supper together, Carly and Griffin took the girls and headed home.

Catlin was sitting on the couch when someone plopped down next to her. She turned and smiled at Sam. Sam put her arm around her and hugged her.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?"

"Yea, I did. Carly's awesome. Griffin and the girls are cool, too."

Freddie sat down on Catlin's other side. "Yea. That's Carly for you. She the best friend we've ever had, though she does like to stick her nose in other people's business. I don't know how many times she tried to get me to talk to Sam."

Sam laughed. "She did the same to me, too. She kept telling me to call you and make up. But everything worked out for the best. We have each other now and we have you, Catlin. Everything is perfect in my life."

Freddie smiled at her and laid his arm on the back of the couch behind both the girls. Everything in his life was perfect. He had Sam back and he had his daughter. Nothing could make this better.

Catlin looked between Sam and Freddie, smiling at each other. She was home. Sure she loved her adoptive parents, but being here in Seattle with her birth parents was like coming home after a long trip. They understood her and she actually fit in with them.

The small family sat in the living room and watched a movie. For the time, everything was perfect.

*A/N: I know it was short, but the epilogue will be longer. It will take place approximately two and a half years after this chapter. Click the little button and make me a very happy person! :D ^_^*


	10. Epilogue

*A/N: Well, here it is. The epilogue. It didn't quite turn out perfect like I wanted it, but it turned out good. I wanna thank you all for your kind words and for reading this story. I meant to have it up Friday, but I didn't get home until almost 11 pm and I was exhausted. I hope you enjoy this final chapter and thank you for your support. You can look forward to more stories from me. I have tons in my head, but I have to get them written down. I'm going to take a break, but you can look for more from me in June. Enjoy!*

Epilogue

*~* Two and a half years later *~*

"CATLIN MARIE BENSON! Get down here now! We need to go!"

"I'm coming, Mama."

The pretty brunette seventeen and a half year old appeared at the bottom of the stairs, ready to go.

"Alright. I'm ready. Where's Daddy?"

"Freddie is going to meet us there. Now let's go. You're going to be late."

Catlin grabbed her bag and they headed off to Ridgeway High School.

Everything had been going great for the past few years. Sam and Freddie adopted Catlin and Sam enrolled her into Ridgeway. Sam and Freddie dated for a year and a half before Freddie proposed to Sam on Christmas. Catlin was currently a senior. She and Sam were actually on their way to her graduation.

They climbed into the car and headed to the high school. Catlin headed to where her class was to meet and Sam went to find Freddie.

"Sam!"

Sam turned and saw Freddie smiling at her. She hurried to his side. Freddie leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Sam, I would never miss this. I can't believe she's graduating."

Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. She'll be eighteen before long and heading off to college. We just got her back and now it seems like we're losing her."

Freddie looked down at her when he felt something wet on his shirt. "Hey now." He hugged her. "She will always be our daughter. No matter what happens she can always come home."

Sam looked up at him and bit her lip. "Maybe we'll get another chance."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about having more kids?"

Sam nodded her head making Freddie smile.

"Yea. Maybe one day."

Sam bit her lip again. "Maybe in seven months."

Freddie looked at her in shock. "Sam? What are you saying?"

"I found out that I'm pregnant, Freddie. Eight weeks along."

Freddie turned to fully look at her. He cupped her face in his hands. "Are you positive?"

Sam nodded. "Yea. I went to the doctor and everything."

Freddie crushed his lips to hers. "I love you, Sam. I love you so much."

Sam pulled back and looked at him. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I'm ecstatic."

Sam sniffed and tried to hold back the tears. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"I love you, Freddie."

"I love you, too, Princess Puckett."

Sam laughed and kissed him. "Come one, Benson. Let's go watch our daughter graduate."

She pulled him towards the gym. "Wait! Does Catlin know?"

Sam grinned at him. "No, not yet."

An hour and a half later, Sam and Freddie stood outside the gym waiting for their daughter. They were going to take her out to eat and then she was going to meet up with her friends for a party.

"Mom, Dad!" Catlin came bouncing towards them with a huge smile on her face.

Sam opened her arms and her daughter flung herself into them. "We're so proud of you, Cat."

"Thank you, Mom." She pulled away. "Daddy!" She flung her arms around her father. "I was scared you wouldn't make it in time."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You did wonderful, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad. Are we going out to eat?"

"Yep. We're taking you someplace special."

"Six Seven?"

"You bet."

Catlin squealed and threw her arms around both her parents. "You guys are the best!"

A few hours later, the small family sat enjoying the last of their desert. Freddie looked at Sam and nodded his head towards Catlin. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Catlin, honey, your mom and I have something to tell you."

She looked up at them after laying her fork down. "What?"

Sam smiled at her. "I found out today that I'm eight weeks pregnant."

Catlin's jaw dropped. "Pregnant? I'm going to have a sibling?"

Sam nodded her head. "You sure are. Right around your eighteenth birthday."

"Oh, Mama, that's amazing." Catlin came around the table and hugged her parents. "I'll help you out as much as I can."

"Honey, you'll be gone at college by the time the baby's born."

"No I won't, Mom."

"You are going to college, young lady."

"That's not what I meant. I'm going to Seattle University. I'll still be home."

Sam started crying and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh, honey, that's wonderful."

Freddie watched the two of them with pride. He knew all about Catlin's plans but wanted her to tell Sam. He was so proud of her. She had really matured in the almost three years she had been with them.

Freddie cleared his throat. "Are we ready to go, ladies?"

Sam smiled at him. "Of course. Cat, are you meeting your friends someplace?"

"I'm supposed to call Jennette and she's going to pick me up at the house."

"Alright. Let's go then."

They climbed into the car and headed home. Catlin called her friend on the way and she was there waiting when they got to the house.

Catlin hugged her parents and took off for Jennette's car. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Be back in the morning."

"Alright, sweetie. Be careful."

Catlin turned towards her mother's voice. "I will, Mom. I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Cat. Jennette, you drive safe."

"I will, Miss Puckett."

Sam and Freddie watched the car speed off with the music blaring before going into the house. It was late so they just headed to bed.

Sam lay in the bed in Freddie's arms. He hugged her tightly to him. Her bare leg brushed his making him groan.

He kissed her head. "You are insatiable, aren't you, you little minx?"

"Only for you, my love. What do you expect? We have the whole house to ourselves. Cat won't be back till morning. You remember how I was when I was pregnant with her. I couldn't get enough of you then and I can't now."

Freddie rolled on top of her. He propped himself up so as not to crush her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and he slid into her. They moved together in a dance they both knew by heart. When Sam came she called out Freddie's name. Freddie buried his face in her shoulder as he joined her in bliss. Freddie rolled off of her and held her to him.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Freddie."

*Two months later*

"Do you, Fredward Benson, take Samantha Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Freddie smiled down at Sam. "I do."

"And do you, Samantha Puckett, take Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Freddie leaned down and gently kissed Sam.

"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Fredward Benson."

Freddie took Sam's hand in his and they headed back down the aisle. Once they got into their vehicle to head to the reception Freddie captured her lips with his. He poured all his love into the kiss while one of his hands sat on her slightly protruding stomach.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Mrs. Benson."

Sam broke out in a grin. "I love you, too, my wonderful husband."

He gave her one quick kiss and they headed off to the reception hall. Later, they sat at their table eating and talking and laughing with their friends. Freddie had one arm around Sam and the other sat on her stomach.

"So, Sam, when do you guys find out the sex of the baby?"

Sam smiled at Carly. "Actually we found out yesterday. It's a boy."

Carly squealed in happiness and hugged her. "Congrats. You'll do wonderful. I know you feel like you're a failure for not being there for Catlin, but you are a wonderful mother. I'm happy for you guys. Who would have thought when we started iCarly almost twenty-two years ago that we would end up like this?"

Sam grinned at her. "I know. If you had told me then I would be married to the nub, have a seventeen year old daughter with him and one on the way, I probably would have punched you and then raided your fridge."

Carly laughed. "That's the truth. You guys have come a long way since then. You went from being complete enemies, to frienemies, to friends, then to something more."

Sam glanced at Freddie's smiling face. "Yea, well he's the love of my life. I'm not complete without him around. Whenever we're separated, I feel like a piece of me is missing. I was miserable for those fourteen and a half years we were apart. But once he was back in my life, along with Cat, everything was right." She placed her hand on her stomach. "Or so I thought. The moment he became my husband everything clicked into place. And once this little one gets here everything will be perfect."

Freddie kissed her lightly. "And she's the love of my life. Once we separated, I threw myself into work so I wouldn't feel the self-loathing. You don't know how shocked I was that day when I answered my phone and heard her voice on the other end. As long as she is in my life everything is already perfect. Having her as my wife and once our little one gets here, will just make my life that much better. I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Freddie." Sam leaned up and kissed him.

The sound of a glass clinking broke them apart. They turned to see Carly standing up.

"Can I get everyone's attention? It's time for the speeches. I would like to start off being as I am the matron of honor plus the best friend of the both of them. Sam and I have been best friends since we were in the third grade together. Sam asked for my sandwich, as always. I immediately told her no, so what does she do? She pushes me and tries to steal it. I pushed her back and we've been best friends ever since. My life would be so boring without Sam around. When we started iCarly, I was happy to have Sam by my side as my co-host. Most of the jokes were from her brilliant mind. Freddie I met in the sixth grade. He ended up with a creepy crush on me. Eventually, Freddie got over it when he realized I would never return his feelings. We did try to date for a short amount of time, but only cause I was infatuated with the fact that Freddie had saved my life. In all reality, he is nothing more than an annoying older brother to me. When Sam and Freddie first started to date, I was so ecstatic. I knew that they were meant to be and this proves it. I was so happy for them when Sam told me she was pregnant. I mean even though we were only fifteen when she found out, I was still happy for her. Catlin was a girl made out of love, for, you see, Sam and Freddie were completely and deeply in love. They had decided to give her up for adoption and I supported their decision. When they broke up right after our junior prom, I knew they would both be devastated. We canceled iCarly shortly after. After graduation, we all went our separate ways, but I always stayed in contact with the both of them. Almost three years ago, when Catlin showed up on Sam's doorstep, had to have been the best thing that ever happened for it brought Sam and Freddie back together." Carly paused and turned to look at her two best friends. "Sam, you are the sister I always wanted, and, Freddie, you are the brother I never wanted but got anyway. I hope you guys have many happy years. I love you, both. To Sam and Freddie!"

Everybody echoed her sentiment.

Gibby stood up. "Well, I guess it's my turn, though I don't know how I'm going to follow Carly. Throughout school Sam constantly picked on me. She was horrible. Freddie and I were buds and eventually became very good friends. I won't say best friends because Sam and Carly already had that spot. When the three of them started iCarly, I would occasionally guest star on it. Eventually, I became a part of the show. They did some horrible, but fun, things to me on it. The four of us became almost inseparable. When Sam and Freddie started dating, I had never seen two people more in love. The only difference between then and now is now their love has grown and they have a beautiful daughter and a baby on the way to prove that. I have never seen two people more devoted to each other than these two. Freddie would go to the ends of the earth for Sam and vice versa. True, Sam could be rude, mean and violent, but that was just the charm of Sam Puckett. Freddie became the one to change Sam, that and them giving Catlin up. Sam has become the wonderful person I always knew she could be. Freddie hasn't really changed much. He became very depressed when he and Sam broke up, but looking at them now the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' rings true. Here's to Sam and Freddie. Hoping you guys have many wonderful years together. You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for. To Sam and Freddie!"

Everyone once more echoed the sentiment. Then they heard a clinking once more. Everyone turned to see Catlin standing up.

"I know no one was expecting me to make a speech, so I will make this short. I just want to say how happy I am for my mom and dad. You guys are the best parents I could have ever asked for. I know you feel bad for not being around when I was growing up, but you did what you thought was for the best and for that I thank you. I love you guys so very much. I am so happy that you both finally have what you wanted all those years ago. If it hadn't been for Mom getting pregnant with me and giving me up for adoption, you never would have split up. I know I had no control over it but I can't help but feel responsible. I just hope you will have a wonderful life together with me and my new sibling. To Sam and Freddie! Now let's have a dance with the new bride and groom!"

Everybody agreed and 'Running Away' by AM started playing. Freddie grabbed Sam and led her out onto the floor. He wrapped her in his arms and they swayed to the music. Sam had her arms around his neck while Freddie had his around her waist.

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
*I keep running away  
Even from the good things*

Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
*I keep running away  
Even from the good things

Running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things*

Catlin watched her parents dance and a smile crept onto her face. She felt someone sit down next to her and smiled at Carly. Carly wrapped her arms around her niece's shoulders and leaned her head on her shoulder. Catlin placed her hands on Carly's arms and turned back to her parents. She saw Freddie lean down and kiss Sam.

"They sure are cute together, huh?"

"Yea, they really are, Aunt Carly."

"They really love you, you know that right? They don't blame you for their split at all. It's because of you that they are back together. If you hadn't have shown up, they never would have talked again."

Catlin sighed. "I know. I just hate that they lost so much time."

"They'll make up for it. They always do. Their love is so strong that nothing can break it."

"Yea. I think you're right."

Carly kissed her cheek and went to get Gibby so they could join Sam and Freddie on the floor.

Catlin turned her attention back to her parents. Carly and Gibby joined them on the floor for the second half of the song. After it was over, Carly had the microphone again.

"Okay. You've all heard of the Daddy-Daughter dance, right? Well, we're going to do things a little different. I know that usually, the Daddy-Daughter dance consists of the bride dancing with her father. Instead, we are going to have Catlin join Freddie on the floor."

Catlin looked at her in shock. Freddie beckoned to her. She slowly got up and headed towards her father. She passed her mom on the way. Sam was heading back to sit down. She stopped long enough to hug Catlin and kiss her cheek. Catlin finally got to where Freddie stood.

He took her hand and pulled her to him. He held her hand in his while his other hand rested at her waist. Catlin smiled up at him with her free hand on his shoulder. 'Daddy's Hands' by Holly Dunn started playing as they started moving to the music.

_I remember Daddy´s hands, folded silently in prayer.  
And reaching out to hold me, when I had a nightmare.  
You could read quite a story, in the callouses and lines.  
Years of work and worry had left their mark behind.  
I remember Daddy´s hands, how they held my Mama tight,  
And patted my back, for something done right.  
There are things that I´ve forgotten, that I loved about the man,  
But I´ll always remember the love in Daddy´s hands._

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.  
Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
But I´ve come to understand.  
There was always love in Daddy´s hands.

I remember Daddy´s hands, working 'til they bled.  
Sacrificed unselfishly, just to keep us all fed.  
If I could do things over, I´d live my life again.  
And never take for granted the love in Daddy´s hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.  
Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
But I´ve come to understand.  
There was always love in Daddy´s hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.  
Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
But I´ve come to understand.  
There was always love ...  
In Daddy´s hands.

Catlin smiled up at Freddie as they swayed to the music. She felt tears welling up in her eyes at the lyrics to the song. Freddie smiled down at her as his eyes, too, misted up. Catlin reached up and gently wiped away a tear the fell from his eye. As the song ended, he hugged her tight and kissed her head.

"I love you, Cat, and I always will. Your mom and I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

Catlin wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you, too, Daddy. I love you, too."

*Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Even though it's the final chapter, I have one request. Leave a review and make my time worth it.*


End file.
